Nuclear fuel assemblies undergo numerous handling operations during their life.
Indeed, new (or non irradiated) nuclear fuel assemblies are generally manufactured on a production site, then transported to a nuclear power station where they are initially stored then inserted into the core of a nuclear reactor. After several irradiation cycles, the used (or irradiated) assemblies are removed from the core, may possibly be stored temporarily at the nuclear power station, then are sent to the retreatment plant or to a final storage location.
The fuel assemblies are generally transported in specific containers adapted to the assemblies, whether new or used, to be transported. Each container loaded with one or more fuel assemblies is generally positioned horizontally on the vehicle, in particular a road transport vehicle and the container is transported to a first site (for example a inter-regional store or a nuclear power station), using if necessary intermodal means (road, rail, maritime and/or air transport).
During the phases of loading and unloading the transport vehicle or the loading and unloading of the fuel assembly in the container itself, the container is generally handled in the horizontal position. The assembly transported may be loaded and unloaded with the container in the vertical position. This requires the container to be tilted to the vertical position for the loading and unloading then returned to the horizontal position for the transport.
The containers for nuclear fuel assemblies, whether empty or full, are generally heavy and cumbersome, which makes the handling operations more complicated.